The trip
by RealShipCrazy
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Sam find themselves in England when they track down Metatron. when they arrive at 221B Bakers street, where they'll be staying, things get a little interesting. With Sherlock's skills, Johns blogging, Miss Hudson's tea, Sam and Deans hunting skills, and Castiel being an angel. They've got this...right?
1. The Trip

Sam and Dean entered their hotel's room and they threw their bags down onto the small coffee table they have in their hotel room. They flung themselves onto their beds and both fell into a long, well deserved, sleep. They had just come back from a hunt, just the normal. Demons, possession, etc., sadly, though, Sam forget Deans pie on the way home. Castiel pops into the hotel room, and slams into the coffee table, unaware it was there. Dean shoots up from his sleep and fires his gun that he keeps under his pillow at Castiel. Castiel looks down at the bullet he caught in his hand with confusion, then tosses it aside.

"Hello, Dean," he says

"God, Cas, you can't-do that," Dean says, rubbing a hand over his tired face and getting up. Cas leans his head to one side, kind of like a confused puppy.

"Do what, Dean?"

"Come out of nowhere while we're sleeping," Dean says as Sam stirs.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asks, waking up.

"Cas decided to pay us a visit at," Dean looks at the clock, "3:15 in the morning."

Sam sighs and gets up, obviously not well rested, and goes to Cas.

"What's up, Cas?" He asks and Cas shifts uncomfortably. "Everything all right?" Sam adds, seeing the shift in movement.

"Not particularly. We think there might've been a sighting of Metatron." Cas says, and Dean and Sam look at each other for a second then look back at Cas.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam asks.

"It would be," Cas says, "if it was in the area."

This causes Sam and Dean to look at each other, once more, with confusion. Can't Cas just pop up where Metatron is and take him in?

"Well," Dean says, "where is he? He can't be that far, right?"

"Dean-" Cas starts but is cut off by Dean.

"I mean, we could drive there and give you a little bit of backup if you need it, which you won't-"

"Dean-" Cas tries to start again but just gets cut off

"-and you can just do your little, ya know," Dean makes this movement with his hands as to symbolize an explosion, " _poof_ thing and beat his butt into the ground. We'll be there just in-"

"DEAN!" Cas yells, finally getting Dean's attention, "When I say he's far, I'm not talking about another city, I'm talking about having to cross the north Atlantic ocean, out of the united states." Dean whistles a low whistle.

"Damn…" Dean says and Cas nods in agreement.

"Well, how are we going to get him anyways? Where's he at?" Sam asks

"I don't know how we're going to get him, that's why I came here. He's in England." Cas said, sitting down. It was silent for a couple minutes until Dean took a deep breath.

"Well," Dean says, "I guess we're going to England." and Cas looks up, startled.

"But, Dean, I can't go that far."

Dean takes a deep breath and says "I know, we're taking a plane."

"But, Dean, you're scared of planes," Sam says but Dean doesn't seem to be listening. He's already on the computer booking flights for England.

"Alrighty, our flight leaves at 9:00 am tomorrow. Get packing." Dean says and walks to his bed and starts packing. Everyone keeps looking at Dean in shock but eventually, all the shock wears off and Cas poofs out of the room and Sam gets packing. They're going to England.

* * *

LAX Airport

 **8:35 am**

Deans' 1976 Chevy Impala pulled into the LAX airport the next morning. Dean is currently giving the Impala a hug, practically crying because he has to leave it for however long they'll be gone. Sam is waiting impatiently checking his watch every now and then, obviously annoyed by Deans actions.

"Dean, come on! We won't be gone that long and if you don't hurry up we'll miss our flight!" Sam says, annoyed, then Castiel pops up.

"Am I late?" He says, then stops when he sees Dean and he sighs.

"My Baby, I'll miss you," Dean whispers gingerly to the car.

"DEAN!" Sam says, and Dean looks up.

"Come. On. We're going to be late!" and Dean sighs.

"Goodbye, my precious Baby." He says one last time and sighs, walking up into the airport.

They get checked in and start to board the flight when Dean starts having a mini panic attack. The last time he was on a plane it, well, I guess you could say it didn't go too peachy.

"Hey, Dean, you okay?" Sam asks, supporting his brother. Dean takes a deep breath and nods, and continue walking down the aisle and finally gets into his seat. The clock shows 8:59 am, one more minute until takeoff.

Dean takes deep breaths and tries to focus on that. In, out, in, out, in, out. Then the plane takes off and Dean shuts his eyes and squeezes what he thought was an armchair but found a hand instead. His eyes dart open and he finds himself gripping Castiel's hand. Embarrassed, Dean blushes and takes his hand off of Castiel's, Cas just gives him a smile then turns his head away. _This will be a long flight_ Dean thought.

* * *

 **England**

The plane landed and they got all of their luggage and found their way around the airport. Everything was way different than the united states, it was all just hard to take in. They found their way to an apartment complex on Baker Street. They knocked on a door that read 221B and an elder woman opened the door.

"Well hello there!" She says gleefully and they all smile in response.

"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean, and our friend Cas." Sam says, "We were told there was an apartment available here?"

"Ah, yes, please come in!" She said and opened the door wider so they can enter.

"Thank you, Miss…?" Sam asked

"Hudson, Miss Hudson." She replied and smiled.

Just as she smiled they heard a thump from above and someone yells "JOHN!" and they all just looked at Miss Hudson in confusion.

"Boys! Keep it down up there! We have guests!" She yelled up the stairs and the upstairs got quieter. She looked at us apologetically and led us upstairs where we pass a tall British man with black curly hair and blue eyes, wearing a robe, lying upside down on a couch.

"JOHN! I'm BORED!" The man yells and a man, John, with short blonde hair, looks up from his computer.

"I gave you five cases, Sherlock. Go solve them." John says and the other man, Sherlock, sighs.

"They're all too easy. I need something, HARDER John!" Sherlock says and takes out a small revolver and shoots at a yellow smiley face on the wall. Startled Sam and Dean both jump and reach for their own guns but decide against it.

"Boys, this way." Miss Hudson says and leads them up another flight of stairs until they reach another room.

"Here you are, boys. I know it's not much but it's the only room we have left. Please excuse John and Sherlock downstairs, they are quite busy and wild most of the time."

"It's no problem," Sam replies and gives Dean a look that means _What. The. Hell?_ And Dean shrugs.

"Alright, well I'll be off. Goodbye, boys" She says and walks out of the room.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. The Meeting

Dean sighs, shutting the book he was reading. Sam shuts his laptop and gets up to get a beer for him and Dean. They've been in England for about 2 weeks now and no new sign of Metatron. Cas has been out almost all day, every day, looking for Metatron but every day it's the same news. Nothing. Sam hands Dean a beer and sits down on the couch and closes his eyes, it's been a long day of research and still nothing.

"Is he even here anymore?" Dean asks, irritated, "I mean, what if he left?" and Sam sighs,

"I don't know, Dean, but we have to keep looking, for Cas. This is important to him and we promised we'd help."

Dea sighs, nodding and takes a sip of his beer as they heard a crash from downstairs. They've gotten quite used to the sounds that come from the apartment below them, but they are strange sounds. Apparently, the people who live down there are named Sherlock and John, Sherlock is some kind of amazing detective and John is his helpful blogger, according to Miss Hudson at least. They've never actually _met_ the people, not because they couldn't but they just didn't want to.

"Are you _sure_ we shouldn't at least go introduce ourselves? We've been here for about two weeks and haven't even said 'hi'. It's considered rude." Sam says, eyes still closed.

Dean grunts, "I guess we could go say hi. But if it gets too weird, I'm out." and takes the last gulp of his beer and goes out the door, Sam behind him.

They walk down the stairs and once they reach Sherlock and John's door, Dean hesitates, then knocks. The door flings open and there stands the tall, black and curly-haired, man. Sherlock, they guess. Sherlock looks them over, Dean first, then Sam. A couple minutes have passed of awkward silence when Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah, I'm out of here," Dean says and starts to walk away but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Come on," Sam says and dean grunts. Sam turns back to Sherlock and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We moved in about two weeks ago, sorry we couldn't say hi sooner. We were busy." and Sherlock just nods at this.

"Yes, yes, I could tell. Wrinkled shirts that obviously haven't been washed, the stench of beer on his breath," he says looking at Dean, "the dark circles underneath your eyes indicating not a lot of sleep, or at least not the necessary amount for a normal human. Seeing as you act as if you're fully rested I'd say you're used to not sleeping, either due to nightmares or working but I'm guessing both. This one, um Dean, obviously has had a troubled childhood. I could tell because of the way he holds himself, like a soldier. You've been trained from a young age to act like that, I'm guessing by your father. There seems to be no mother figure in your life, nor a father figure seeing as you two would've brought him down to say hello as well. You," he says turning away from Dean and towards Sam, "have had a much better childhood. Probably around the same as him but you look like a college kid. You both seem to have suffered from a loss, probably of the mother, father and...girlfriend? Yes, a girlfriend. I'm going to guess that you went to Yale, you look smart enough for it, but either dropped out or," he says turning to Dean again, "got pulled out."

Sam and Dean look at him, how the hell does this guy know all this? Was this the 'detective skills' Miss Hudson has talked about or this guy just being a complete stalker?

"How do you know all this?" Dean asks skeptically and Sherlock gives a nice laugh.

"That is not important." He says, motioning for the boys to come inside, "By the way, if you're about to introduce yourselves to a stranger, you should probably use fake names. You never know what might happen."

Sam and Dean walk inside the apartment, it's not much different from theirs. Well, that was until they reached the kitchen, it was a mess.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam asks, turning to Sherlock

"William Sherlock Holmes Scott. I prefer being called Sherlock so, do not call me by that name." Sherlock says and Dean and Sam both nod.

"So, what brings you two men from America here?" Sherlock asks as Miss Hudson brings in tea.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were having company, Sherlock! I'll go fetch more tea." She says and walks out of the room.

"Um.," Sam says, unsure of how to answer. "We're kind of on a...case." and at this, Sherlock seems intrigued.

"Ah, and you've come seeking assistance?"

"No, this isn't something a detective can help us with," Dean says

"Ah," Sherlock says putting his hands together, "I bet I could help you."

Sam sighs, this man really wants to help, "Can you track down someone?" He asks

Sherlock nods, "Easy, what's his or her name?"

Dean gives his brother a warning look but Sam ignores it. "Metatron," and Sam decides to add something, "he was last located here, that's why we came here. But so far we cannot find any other trace no matter how hard we look." and Sherlock nods.

"Okay, and what species is this Metatron?"

This causes Dean and Sam to look at each other, Dean shakes his head but Sam doesn't listen. "Um, do you believe in angels, demons, and things of the supernatural?"

Sherlock nods, "Of course. I've had some experiences and if there's this life, what's saying there isn't something beyond this world or life?"

"Well...this guy is a, um, an angel," Sam says.

"Why do you want to find him?" Sherlock asks

"Well he's kind of a wanted angel," Sam says.  
"Yeah, those damn angels, the fluffy winged dickheads," Dean says

"Ah well, an angel is definitely harder to track, but not unheard of," Sherlock says

They hear someone enter the room, a shorter man with short blonde hair and Miss Hudson.

"John this is Sam and Dean, they moved in above you guys a couple of weeks ago. Oh, here's your guys' tea!" She says and sets the tea down on the counter then leaves.

"Hello, I'm John Watson." The man, John, says and reaches to shake Sam and Dean's' hand.

"Hey," Dean says after he's done shaking hands with John, "this has been fun but we've got to go, in case Cas needs us." he looks at Sam and gives him a look to which Sam nods.

"Yes, we need to go. Thank you, goodbye." Sam says and he and Dean walk out of the apartment back up into their own.

When they entered the apartment, Dean goes to get another beer and Sam lays on the couch, drifting into a nice sleep. They've been in the apartment for about an hour when Castiel pops into the room. Dean, who was still awake drinking another beer, sees that Cas is back and smiles.

"Hey Cas, any luck?" He asks and Cas looks...sad? "Hey, Cas, you okay?"

"There's no sign of him, Dean. Nowhere. Maybe we should just go back-"

"No way, we're staying here until we get that Son of a bitch back into heaven's jail," Dean says and Cas looks at him and smiles.

"Thank you, Dean." and Dean nods in a response.

"We've got some more people helping out as well. The people below us, John and Sherlock, are good at finding people. Apparently, Sherlock is a secret detective and John is an ex-military soldier. They said they'd help." Dean says and throws himself onto the cheap bed.

"Maybe we'll find him soon," Cas says

"Anything on angel radio?" Dean asks and Cas shakes his head. Dean sighs and his eyes flutter, before falling closed and Dean slept that night, at first peacefully until he had another nightmare.


	3. The Nightmare

At first, all he sees is darkness. Then, out of the darkness, he sees a pair of yellow eyes. Dean curses and runs in the opposite direction of the eyes, only to find himself in Sam's old nursery. Sam's crying as yellow-eyes stands above him, then he sees his mother enter the room. Dean starts shaking his head, she should get out. He's yelling but she can't hear.

"Get. OUT!" He yells and she still can't hear him. She's now walking towards the crib.

"John? Is everything okay?" She asks and her voice seems to echo. Yellow-eyes nods and his mom walks out of the room. Seconds later she's running up the stairs and Dean watches against his will as his mom shrieks as she's being brought up onto the ceiling, his dad running upstairs and grabbing Sam, and then Dean sees young him, holding Sam and running away as his mom bleeds before catching on fire. The last thing he heard is the terrible screams of his mother as the fire burns through her skin and the smell. Oh, the smell, he could _smell_ her skin burning off and her blood. He could hear the sound of _drip, drip, drip_ as her blood lands on the floor and with each drop it seems to get louder and louder until the only sounds he could hear is the _drip, drip, drip_ of his mother blood, and the horrible screams of his mother before the flames engulfed the nursery, and him.

* * *

He still seems to be yelling when he jolts awake, sweat beading his forehead and soaking through his shirt. He could still hear his mother's screams, he could still _smell_ his mother's burning skin and the stench of her blood, he could still hear the _drip, drip, drip_ of her blood hitting the floor. He's still breathing heavily as he looks and sees Sam still sleeping on the couch. Dean lets out a breath of relief knowing Sam is okay and he flops back down onto his bed, still breathing heavily. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing.

"Just a dream." He whispers to himself and turns to look at the clock. 5:59 am. Dean decides he'd just start the day now.

He sighs and gets up off the bed and heads to the coffee table, sitting down. He puts his head in his hands and counts to 10, this method seems to work for Dean after he's had a nightmare. This one seemed to be worse than the others, but why? Dean shakes the thought from his head and opens the laptop, looking at recent news or video footage seeing if he could spot Metatron. No luck, as usual. Dean sighs and decides he'd go pick up some breakfast from a local diner for when Sam wakes up. He scribbles out a note and leaves it on the table so Sam won't worry if he wakes up before he's back. He just needs something to get his mind off this stupid nightmare. He walks out the door and closes his behind it, making sure not to make noise, and heads for the nearest diner.

* * *

Sam wakes up feeling well rested. That was the first time he's slept a full night in a long time. He sits up and rubs a hand over his tired face, then he scans the room. No Dean. Starting to panic he starts walking around the room until he sees the note on the coffee table.

 _Don't freak out, I'm fine. I woke up early and went to get breakfast. Should be back soon._

 _-Dean_

Sam sighs a sigh of relief and sits down at the coffee table. He opens the laptop and starts looking at videos and news articles to see if anything meets a description of Metatron. Nothing. Sam sighs and just as he closed the laptop the front door swings open and Dean comes rushing in with the food and throws it on the table.

"Hey," Sam says but Dean is too busy packing the angel blade into his belt.

"HEY!" Sam yells and Dean looks up.

"What?" He asks, irritated.

"What's going on?"

"Metatron, I saw him."

"What? Really?" Sam asks and Dean nods.

"Cas! Get your butt down here. NOW!" Dean yells and seconds later they hear a flutter of wings and Cas is standing in the room.

"What is it?" Cas asks

"I saw Metatron on the way to get food. If I hurry I can probably catch him." He says and starts walking out the door before Cas grabs his arm.

"What?" Dean asks, annoyed by being held back.

"Let him go," Cas says and Dean yanks his arm from Castiel's grip.

"Let him go? _Let him go?!_ We've been searching for him for WEEKS and we finally have a chance to catch him and you say to _let him go_?! YOU were the one who wanted him caught in the first place, Cas!" Dean yells, pissed off.

"Think of it, Dean. He doesn't show up for weeks and all of a sudden he just shows up conveniently when you're going to get breakfast, don't you find that suspicious?" Cas asks

Dean shakes his head, "No! All I know is you told us you wanted to find him and take him in, and now that I've found him you won't let me take him in. And I've probably lost him by now!"

Cas sighs, "Dean, think of it logically. It IS suspicious that he shows up out of nowhere. It could be a trap. It's not a coincidence." Sam says and Dean sits down, sighing.

"I just don't want you to die," Sam says, then adds, "again." this causes Dean to give a little chuckle then he sighs.

"All right. Fine." Dean says and then remembers the food. "Let's not let this food go to waste." he says standing up and shuffling through the bag until he pulls out a circular container. Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Sam and opens the pie stuffing his mouth with as much pie as it can hold.

They were enjoying their breakfast, Dean especially when they hear a knock at the door. Face stuffed with pie, Dean looks at Sam.

"What?" Sam says

"An-er it," Dean says, struggling to get out words.

"Oh," Sam says, understanding, and opens the door to see Sherlock standing there.

"Hello, Sam." He says and lets himself into the room.

"Come on in," Sam mutters under his breath and turns to Sherlock.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks

"Well, I wanted to understand what your definition of what supernatural is." He says and Sam and Dean share a look.

"Do werewolves count?" Sherlock asks and Sam nods.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asks

"Well, I once had a case where this guy, his name was Joe, he remembered an experience from his childhood where he watched his father get carried away and eaten by a dog, but the footprints were feet. This was definitely a peculiar case, as I had never known a wolf that had human feet. Then it dawned on me that maybe it was a werewolf. Joe had been saying that ever since the experience when he was younger he'd always been scared of dogs but he constantly heard barking when no one else did-"

"Hellhounds," Dean says

Sherlock gives him a confused look. "What is a hellhound?"

"A hellhound is the devil's dogs. People make deals and they usually have 10 years to enjoy what they got out of the deal and then when that ten years is up, the devil releases his hellhounds and they kill whoever made the deal." Dean answers and shivers a bit at the thought.

"They're invisible to everyone else but the person who made the deal. Whenever your time is up you'll start hearing barking when no one else does. They're strong as well and once they get into wherever you are, they jump on you and start digging their long nails into your skin, skinning you alive until you've died." Dean adds

Sherlock looks horrified. "That's what those were. Okay then. Well, these, hellhounds, were after him but we thought it was just a werewolf. He claimed it was and it got really bad. I could not stop them or save him so he ended up dying."

"Yup, we'd definitely consider that as a supernatural event," Sam says and takes a drink of a beer he recently opened.

"Okay. I will try my best to find Metatron. Goodbye." Sherlock says and walks out the door.

* * *

Sherlock left the Winchesters place and headed downstairs and entered his own apartment where John was waiting.

"Well?" He asks and Sherlock sighs.

"There's something off with those boys, John. I don't understand how they know so much about this stuff." Sherlock says, sitting down in his armchair.

"Research?" John suggested but Sherlock shakes his head.

"No, no, not research. They've lived through stuff. I don't understand it John. Why is this angel so important to them?" Sherlock says, moving to the place where they held Metatron captive.

"Are you sure this is him?" John asks.

"Positive. His features match their description and the photo they showed us. I saw Dean chasing him this morning as well. This is him." Sherlock says and Metatron bangs on the glass door that leads to the outside of his room.

"LET ME OUT!" Metatron yells but Sherlock ignores him and walks away.


	4. The End?

_**24 hours earlier...**_

Metatron is standing outside of a local diner trying to get something to submit to the news. Maybe if he could just create some chaos... He flicks his hand one time towards a female, but nothing happens. He sighs, trying again and still, nothing happens. His powers are getting weaker and weaker. He's about to try one last time when he sees someone..familiar. Blue flannel shirt, short brown hair, jeans, green eyes.. _shit._ Dean Winchester. He tries to blend in with the crowd but it's too late, Dean had seen him.

"HEY!" He yells and starts running towards Metatron.

Metatron curses and starts running away but Dean is too fast, he's catching up. Then all of a sudden Dean turns around and runs in the opposite direction. Metatron, still running, is confused and is trying to wonder why when he feels a pair of hands grab him and pull him back into an alleyway behind the diner.

"What-" He starts but is cut off by a hand clasping over his mouth.

"This him?" Some man asks.

"Yes..it has to be. He looks exactly as they described." Another man answers.

By this time Metatron is confused, who described him? Maybe it's the wrong guy? Metatron takes a deep breath through his nose and a bag goes over his head and he feels something heavy, maybe a frying pan, hit his head before darkness consumed him.

 _ **Today**_

Sam, Dean, and Cas are sitting around in their apartment trying to figure out where Metatron could've gone. They hear a bang from downstairs and it makes them all jump. The downstairs has been louder than normal, there's been more thumps and bangs lately. What in the world are they doing down there?

"Maybe we should see if they're okay?" Sam suggests but Dean shakes his head.

"No.." He starts but then groans and slams shut his computer. "Dammit!" He yells.

"What?" Sam and Cas ask simultaneously

"The wi-fi shut off. I have no access to anything anymore." He says.

They hear a knock on the door and Sam gets up and answers it.

"Ah, hello Miss Hudson," Sam says and Miss Hudson walks into the room.

"Hello boys, I just came to apologize about the wi-fi. Sherlock and John have a weird friend over and when the friend isn't happy stuff like this happens." She says

"What weird friend?" Dean asks.

"Oh! You haven't met him yet?" She asks and they all shake their head, which brings her attention to Cas who she's never met before.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend, Dean?" She asks seeing Dean and Cas standing next to each other. Dean blushes but Cas just turns his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, not yet miss. He hasn't asked-" Cas starts but Dean cuts him off.

"Nope. Not my boyfriend. I'm not gay."

"Oh, sweetie, you sound just like John." Miss Hudson says

"Anyways.." Sam starts up awkwardly "when can we meet this friend of his? Maybe he can help us."

Miss Hudson nods and says "Follow me, I'll introduce you guys."

They walk down the stairs to the apartment below them where you could hear shouting and banging coming from inside the room. Sam and Dean share a look of confusion then Miss Hudson opens the door to the apartment. It's absolute chaos inside. Furniture turned upside down, glass shattered on the floor, scorch marks on the walls and ceiling, and a...

"The hell?" Dean whispers seeing an angel blade on the floor. He walks towards it and picks it up to find that it has blood on it. Fresh. He turns around and shows it to Sam to which Sam just shrugs and walks inside.

"Boys?" Miss Hudson yells, completely unfazed by the mess.

Sherlock and John come from a room hidden by a corner. They completely freeze when they see Sam, Dean, and Cas.

"Everything alright here?" Dean says, still holding the angel blade.

"Um..yeah," John says nervously

They hear a thump from the room they had just came out from and Dean starts walking towards it when John steps in front of him.

"You don't wanna go in there." He says but Dean pushes him aside and walks into the room.

The room is worse than the living room and kitchen combined. There's still some furniture turned over but there's dry blood on the floor and walls, glass broken, a hole in the wall and another angel blade.

Dean picked up the other angel blade, what the hell?  
"Ah, hellllooooo Dean." Someone says in a sing-songy voice. He turns until he sees a figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks and the person laughs.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ ," The person says, "I would've thought you would recognize my voice. After all.." the person pauses.

"After all what?" Dean asks, slowly walking towards the figure.

"You were hunting me down, weren't you?" the person says and turns around.

His facial hair looks exactly the same. Metatron, on the other hand, doesn't. His face has cuts that are still ripe from the angel blade being used, his shirt torn and blood-soaked and his hair is still as curly as ever.

"Metatron," Dean snarls and hurls forwards with angel blades in both hands.

Metatron doesn't even flinch. He just stands there, staring at Dean. Dean reaches Metatron and puts an angel blade up to his neck and Metatron closes his eyes, waiting for it to be over.

"Shit," Dean says, remembering he can't actually _kill_ Metatron, not yet at least.

"Cas, get in here," Dean yells still holding the angel blade to Metatron's neck and Cas walks through the door.

"Metatron," Cas says, his voice is full of hatred and disgust. He walks towards Metatron and takes a hold of his arm and he nods to Dean and Dean removes the angel blade from Metatron's throat.

Metatron thrashes in Cas's hold, not wanting to go back to Heaven.

"No! No! Don't take me back there! Kill me instead, please!" He begs and Cas rolls his eyes then disappeared.

Dean walks out the door and sees Sherlock, John, Sam and Miss Hudson standing there looking at the door. Dean turns his attention to Sherlock and John.

"You two wanna tell me why the _hell_ you had him here?" Dean asks and watched as Sherlock and John tried to scramble for an explanation. Dean looks at Sam.

"Can I punch one of them?" He asks Sam but Sam gives him a disapproving look. Dean sighs and starts walking away but then turns around and punches John in the face anyways.

" _That_ is for holding Metatron captive," Dean says then turns to Sherlock and punches _him_ in the face as well.

"And _that_ is for not telling us he was here." He says and then walks out of the room. Sam gives a little laugh then follows Dean.

 _ **1 hour later**_

Cas pops into the room unexpectedly and scares Sam and Dean.

"Metatron is back in Heaven's prison." He says excitedly and he goes and sits down next to Dean.

"Good," Dean says and smiles a little to himself. "So, when are we heading back to California?" he asks to no in particular but Cas answers before Sam does.

"Well, maybe we could stay here for a bit? I think there might be some jobs for you guys. Plus, I like it here."  
Dean smiles, "Maybe we can." and Sam gets Dean a beer and sits down on the couch with Cas and Dean.

"What if Metatron gets out again?" Sam asks

"It won't be anything we can't handle, Sammy," Dean says.

 _ **Heaven's jail**_

"This will _not_ be the last time you see me, Sam and Dean. I _will_ get out and I will take everything and everyone you've ever loved from you!" Metatron says, within his cell, laughing maniacally.

"Are you ready, sir?" Someone asks and Metatron smiles.

"Get me out of here again, my loyal servant." He says and the person on the other side of the bars laughs

"I am not your servant, but you are mine. Keep that in mind, fool." The person says and opens the door to the cell, releasing Metatron.

"Ah, I'm free once again." He says and starts walking out of the cell only to be stopped by the figure.

"You promised me something, or have you forgotten?"

Metatron sighs, "Do I _have_ to?" He wines.

"Would you rather stay up here and rot in heaven's jail? If so, then I'll just lock you in. I have no problem just leaving you here, I can find other servants." The person says and starts closing the door but Metatron puts his hand on the door, stopping it from closing.

"Alright alright! I'll give you it, I just have to get it."

"Good...good. Remember your place."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you, someone, to replace you in the cage. Chill, Luci."

"Do _not_ call me Luci. I am Lord Lucifer to you and until I get out I cannot help you with Sam and Dean." Lucifer says.

"Wait, how are you here if you're in the cage?" Metatron asks and Lucifer laughs.

"I'm both in the cage and in your mind. I'm not truly in Heaven, I can't return to Heaven. I am communicating with you through your head."

"But, how did you open the door to the cell?" Metatron asks

"Ah, I might be talking to you through your mind, but I can control other people through the mind as well. The mind is a very weak place and easy to take control of. Therefore, I just manipulated a different angle to unlock the gate, but it appeared to be me." Lucifer says, "Now, go. If you want help with the Winchesters than you better hurry." and Lucifer fades away, leaving Metatron alone.


	5. Author's note

_**Authors note: Hey! Soooo I'm having a bad case of writer's block and my imagination train seemed to have stopped. If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do next, please let me know! It'd be a great help, also, I'm thinking of starting another story (supernatural themed) and if you have any plot ideas let me know! Thank you for your support and I love reading your guys' reviews, they give me a lot of motivation! Thank you especially to sagawinchester who has been with me since the very first chapter, your support means a lot to me! Byeee xoxo.**_


End file.
